"DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" by Usher and Pitbull
"DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" is a song by American R&B recording artist Usher. It features guest vocals from American rapper Pitbull Lyrics Usher Usher, Usher, Usher Yeah, man 1: Usher So we back in the club With our bodies rockin' from Side to side, side-side to side, uh Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie Gone back to life, back-back to life 1: Usher Hands up, uh And suddenly, we all got our hands up, uh No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eye-eyes Usher 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (Love again) Yeah, baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain) So dance, dance like it's the last, last night Of your life, life, Gon' get you right 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain) 2: Usher Keep downin' drinks like there's no tomorrow There's just right, now, now, now Now, now, now, now Gon' set the roof on fire Gonna burn this motherf***** down, down, down Down, down, down, down (Come on) 2: Usher Hands up, uh When the music drops, we both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I've seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eye-eyes Usher 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (Love again) Yeah, baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain, oh yeah) So dance, dance like it's the last, last night Of your life, life, Gon' get you right 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain) (Ohh) 3: Pitbull Usher, don't lie! Haha Hear no evil, I speak no evil, I see no evil Get it, baby, Hope you catch that like T.O That's how we roll My life is a movie and you just TiVo, ha Mami got me twisted like a dreadlock She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock Yabba-dabba-doo, make her Bedrock Mami on fire, pshh, red hot Bada bing, bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew And tonight it's just me and you, Dalé [Chorus: Usher, Pitbull] 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (Mr. Worldwide, yeah, yeah, let's take over the world, haha) Yeah, baby, tonight (Hahahaha, yeah man) The DJ got us falling in love, falling in love, o-oh (Dalé) (Let go) So dance, dance like it's the last, last night Of your life, life, Gon' get you right (Woo!) (Come on, come on) 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again Yeah (Love again) Yeah, baby, tonight (Yeah, somebody get the DJ's up, somebody get the DJ's up) The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain) (Somebody get the hands up, get the hands up, get your hands up, aw, come on) So dance, dance like it's the last, last night Of your life, life, Gon' get you right 'Cause baby, tonight The DJ got us falling in love again (L-love again-gain) [Outro: Usher, Pitbull] Hahaha... Yeah Thank you, DJ, haha Why It Rocks # The tune is very slick. # Surprisingly, Pitbull's rap fits in quite nicely, despite the nasty lyrics. # The song is very catchy and fun. # The only swear word in the song is blocked out. # The song tells a story that's pretty straightforward. An overworked and fatigued guy looks to the club scene to reinvigorate him and remind him what he's living for. Once the DJ's rhythms perk him up, however, he can't help but look around and notice a pretty girl on the dance floor. # CaptainSparklez made a a Minecraft-themed parody of "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" titled "Revenge", which became one of the most well-known Minecraft song parody memes. Bad Qualities # The beat is somewhat boring. # Pitbull's verse, while it fits, still kind of ruins the song. The lyrics seem like he stole lines from Young Money. # Kidz Bop made an awful cover of this song Video Category:2010s Category:Usher songs Category:Dance-pop Category:Europop Category:R&B Category:Pop Category:Decent Songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs that were later sampled